1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, as one type of flat panel displays that are widely used, includes two display panels where field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes to determine directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and control polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Each pixel electrode of the liquid crystal display may be connected to a corresponding switching element connected to signal lines such as a gate line and a data line. The switching element as a 3-terminal element such as a thin film transistor, transfers a data voltage through its output terminal to the pixel electrode. These switching elements and the plurality of signal lines are formed with several layers on a substrate, however when an underlying layer has a step difference, an overlying layer formed thereon may be disconnected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art.